


Quiet Nights

by tigersharktimes



Series: Breaking the Ice [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Curiosity, Feelings, M/M, Nosy - Freeform, Revised Version, Yearning, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Grissom muses about Greg.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Series: Breaking the Ice [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Quiet Nights

  
Despite the active nature in the lab, Gil didn't feel perfectly satisfied. Someone was missing to lift his spirits.  
  
Well, Greg wasn't here.  
  
No Greg who broke the busy silence with rather insane music. No one who jumped in his way eager to show the test results. No one who joked or danced around and made him smile. Not that he had ever showed his amusement. Far from it!  
  
Exactly! Gil had never understood where Greg's devotion came from. He had always guarded his feelings handling Greg's fervor. He hardly ever had said a nice word to him. But even when he was suppressed or ignored, Greg was delighted to make a presentation. Gil remembered how often he had taken the results and disappeared as fast as he had showed up. Yet Greg remained pleased to see him.  
  
Lately Gil felt guilty about it. Greg was still in the hospital recovering from his injuries from the lab's explosion. He surely didn't deserve what had happened to him. He was a nice guy and had always been a great chemist. Someone who did excellent work for the lab. Even the one time he had infected Greg with the mildew he had forgiven Gil shortly after. Only after the incident Gil had realized how wrong his behavior had been and was ashamed of himself. He had never treated Greg in such a disrespectful way again.  
  
 _I miss him. I miss his cheerfulness and his devotion. I miss the good mood he spreads._  
  
How long was Greg already gone? It had to be over a week now. No one knew how long he would stay in the hospital or in rehab. What if he didn't want to come back at all? Maybe he didn't want to work in the lab anymore because of the trauma he suffered? What if he went looking for a different occupation? No. No way. Greg loves to work in our lab. He wouldn't-  
  
"When will Sanders be back?" Hodges flew into his face, crossing his path.  
  
"What?" Gil grumbled, irritated by the man's manners.  
  
"I need to know when Sanders will be back. I have a lot of work on my hands. I could use some help."  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm not his doctor." _Right, give me a break._  
  
Hodges smirked. "I thought you would know because Sanders is your number one lab boy."  
  
 _What nerve!_ "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sanders is always and at all times welcomed by you to show test results, but not me. Or anyone else of us lab people."  
  
Gil glared at him. "We're done here. Go back to work."  
  
Hodges obeyed with a sneer.  
  
 _Go and don't vex me anymore._ Gil exhaled. Hodges allusions put him on edge. He had to be careful. Right, particularly once Greg was around again. Yet he hoped to have Greg back anytime soon. Surely, he wouldn't admit such a desire to the other CSI's, nor to Greg. He didn't want to imagine the rumors swirling around in the lab if anyone knew how much he cared about Greg. _I'm out of my mind to even think about the possibility of getting it on with him. How can I daydream about his return like a freshman? Oh, come on... Give it a rest. This is madness._ Yet he let himself drift for a few seconds in these daydreams, nibbling on the temples of his glasses, but then he snapped out of it. In a hurry he walked to his office. No crazy music slowed him down droning through the hallways. No one called out his name. No one cheered him up with an out of the box performance.  
  
 _Holy smoke. I miss him._


End file.
